Fairy Halloween
by Aankaa
Summary: Fairy Tail siempre esta presente en cada festividad y Halloween no iba a ser la excepción. Pero... Sólo Halloween sería aburrido, así que. ¿Por qué no un concurso? ¡En parejas! Disfraces, amores, sorpresas, diversión. ¡Fairy Halloween! ¡Gruvia y NaLu!


Holaaa :3  
Bueno quise hacer algo así como un especial de Halloween Uuhh~ *Sale con un disfraz de fantasmita*  
Así que aquí esta =P

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima ~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**¡Fairy Halloween!**

Es sabido que Fairy Tail utiliza cada oportunidad para hacer una fiesta y Halloween no iba a ser la excepción, es por esto que ese día sería "Fairy Halloween". Todo el Gremio había puesto de su parte para poder decorar todo el lugar, no sólo su edificio sino toda Magnolia. Los habitantes estaban encantados, por una vez el Gremio más ruidoso de Fiore no estaba causando estragos. En cada casa había al menos una bolsa llena de dulces lista para repartir a los niños que fueran a pedir, aunque se temían que cierto mago de fuego se les apareciera también... Estaban seguros que en vez de dar la opción "¿Dulce o truco/travesura?" Diría simplemente algo como "¡Travesuraa!" Y haría alguna de las suyas.

Esa noche todos debían ir disfrazados al Gremio, pues se haría un concurso de disfraces. Pero no sería divertido sin hacer pasar algo de vergüenza a los miembros... (Según Makarov) Así que cada uno de los participantes en el concurso debía ir con una pareja y los ganadores obtendrían 450.000 Jewels, en segundo lugar habría un premio de 250.000 Jewels y en tercer lugar 100.000. Nada más anuncio eso el Maestro todo el mundo comenzó a buscar su pareja.

_-Vaya... 450.000 Jewels. ¡Con eso podremos pagar tu renta Lucy!_ -Natsu le sonrió a la muchacha, que se sonrojo levemente.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_ -¿Acaso él ya había decidió que irían juntos o que? ¿Y por qué rayos se ponía nerviosa?

_-¿Huh? Pues eso, que cuando ganemos tendrás para tu renta. Como unos... ¿Dos meses?_ -se puso a hacer cálculos, en los que obviamente no era nada bueno.

_-Natsu la renta son 70.000 Jewels_ -suspiro, era tan tonto a veces... ¿Cambiaría algún día? Ella esperaba que no- _si lo dividimos serían 225.000 para cada uno. Me daría para unos tres meses._

_-Hmm... Pero Happy y yo casi vivimos ahí_ -la miro seriamente y era verdad, pasaban más tiempo en casa de la rubia que en la de ellos.

_-¿Y?_ -no estaba del todo segura de a que quería llegar el Dragon Slayer- _de todas formas. ¿De dónde sacas que iremos juntos?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Piensas hacer pareja con alguien más?_ -se echo un poco hacia atrás como si estuviera asustado, aunque en realidad sentía molestia ante la idea, quería que Lucy fuera con él no con algún otro chico, no le agradaba la idea.

_-No lo se... Hmm..._ -se hizo la pensativa, aunque tenia claro que si iría con el chico, sólo quería jugar un poco con él.

_-¡Lucy!~_ -una voz bien conocida para ambos apareció detrás de la chica tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en ella- _tanto tiempo mi dulce princesa. Supe que habrá un concurso en parejas. Podemos ir de enamorados. ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Hay que disfrazarse y en nuestro amor no hay mentiras así que no..._

No acabo de hablar cuando de repente Natsu le tomo una mano a Lucy y salió corriendo arrastrándola con él. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente reacciono y ya. No dejaría que Loke tuviera alguna posibilidad de ir junto a Lucy, quizás era algo posesivo pero... ¿Eran un equipo no? Sólo era eso... ¿O no?

...

_-Ju-juvia quiere... Eh... Etto..._ -la maga de agua estaba con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras a su lado Gray hablaba animadamente con Loke, que le contaba como Natsu se había llevado a Lucy- _¡Juvia esta frustrada!_

_-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa Juvia?_ -Cana llego al lado de la chica, se le hacia muy tierna sobre todo al saber que estaba así por amor- _¿No sabes como pedirle a Gray que vaya contigo, cierto?_

_-Cana-san..._ -asintió con la cabeza pasando su vista al chico.

_-Entonces déjamelo a mi_ -tomo un trago y se dirigió al mago de hielo- _¡Oye, Gray! ¿Con quién harás pareja?_

_-No lo se aun_ -por un instante su mirada paso por Juvia, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Cana.

_-¿Juvia? ¡Harían una gran pareja! ¡Que bien por ti Gray! Es una linda chica_ -y así agarro las manos de ambos y las unió.

_-Eh... G-Gray-sama..._ -ahora la chica peliazul estaba totalmente roja, no pudo evitarlo.

_-Cl-claro_ -Gray paso su mirada hacia otro lugar, apenas sonrojado.

_-Bueno Cana, supongo que quedamos tú y yo_ -Loke se acerco a la mayor bebedora de Fairy Tail con una mirada seductora.

_-¿Vas a participar Loke? Hm... Esta bien por mi supongo, nos vemos más tarde para decidir los disfraces_ -diciendo esto se alejo bebiendo de una botella, al menos hacia unos días que no bebía de un barril...

...

Y finalmente el día había llegado. 31 de Octubre, Halloween. Poco a poco todos los miembros iban llegando al Gremio con sus disfraces y parejas, aunque algunos no participaban en el concurso así que simplemente decidieron no buscar un acompañante. ¿Para qué? En la entrada estaba Mira con un hermoso disfraz de princesa, era de un turquesa brillante con un escote en V, bien ajustado a su cuerpo y largo hasta los tobillos, llevaba de calzado unas sandalias plateadas. Su acompañante iba acorde a ella, con un traje de príncipe de color azul con detalles dorados. Freed se veía bien al lado de la maga de clase S, hacían linda pareja. Ellos recibían a las personas bajo el gran cartel del día "Fairy Halloween".

_-Lisanna, te ves muy hermosa_ -la chica recibió a su hermana con una tierna sonrisa.

_-Bixlow, tratala bien_ -Freed le hablo a su compañero de equipo y compañero de la hermana pequeña de Mira.

Lisanna llevaba un vestido largo de color magenta opaco con algunos detalles rojizos y dorados, mientras que Bixlow iba con una armadura de metal y su característico casco, hasta para la ocasión busco la forma de no tener que sacárselo.

_-Gracias Mira-nee, tú también_ -le sonrió de vuelta y entraron al interior del Gremio, donde la música sonaba a todo volumen.

Globos naranjas y negros estaban por todo el techo, calabazas estaban no sólo colgadas sino en las mesas que tenían bebidas y comida con formas de calaveras, murciélagos, lunas y otras figuras características de esa fecha. Dentro del lugar se veían muchas parejas yendo de aquí para allá, algunos bailando, otros hablando o simplemente caminando.

Se veían a Alzack y Bisca, con trajes de piratas. Alzack tenia un parche en un ojo y el resto del traje oscuro y algo roto, junto a una espada. Bisca llevaba un sombrero al estilo pirata, una chaqueta sin mangas y una falda oscura con botas altas. Más lejos estaban Loke y Cana, de animales. Loke hablaba con otras chicas, coqueteando. Llevaba un traje todo amarillo-dorado, el cabello desordenado (Como Leo), al parecer interpretaba un león, perfecto para él. Cana por su parte bebía y hablaba con las personas cerca de ella, ni le prestaba atención a Loke, sólo acepto ir con él porque si ganaban el concurso podría comprar mucho alcohol. Ella iba con un traje ajustado, pantalón y top a rayas de tigre y unas orejas de ese animal.

_-¡Ey, Wendy! ¿No has visto a Natsu? Ese desgraciado se debe haber asustado de perder contra mi..._ -Gray llevaba un rato buscando a su compañero sin éxito y eso que él había llegado tarde también, siempre pensando en la competencia. Iba como momia, pero con un pantalón negro y algo roto.

_-No Gray-san, lo siento_ -la dulce Dragon Slayer iba vestida como un hada con el cabello atado dos coletas altas y con un broche bien delicado y brillante. Tenia un collar rojo ajustado al cuello que combinaba con el vestido del mismo color, con detalles naranjas y blanco. Usaba unas botas blancas por encima de las rodillas y a su espalda habían alas.

_-Natsu-nii debería estar por llegar. ¡No se perderá esto!_ -Romeo era la pareja de Wendy y para hacer juego con ella se disfrazo de Peter Pan (¿Qué mejor para combinar con un hada?)

_-¿Romeo-kun y Wendy-san son pareja?_ -Juvia apareció al lado de Gray. Ella iba como una momia al igual que su amado, sólo que ella dejaba la panza al aire y llevaba una falda corta negra.

_-E-etto..._ -Wendy por alguna razón se puso algo roja, lo que confundió un poco a Juvia, ella sólo se refería al concurso.

_-¡Si! También debemos participar_ -Romeo respondió alegre en lugar de Wendy.

_-¡A-allí están Natsu-san y Lucy-san!_ -Wendy apunto a la entrada, apartando la mirada de Juvia sobre ella.

...

Llegaban tarde, era obvio. Y para colmo agitados de haber corrido tanto, Happy por su parte había llegado antes ya que quería acompañar a Charle aunque ella no hubiese aceptado ser su pareja siquiera. ¿Y de quién era la culpa? Adivinen. Si, Natsu. Llego tarde a buscar a Lucy, vivía en su casa prácticamente y ese día se le ocurría retrasarse, además con una excusa tonta "No encontraba mi disfraz" ¡Si ella se lo había dejado sobre su cama para evitar eso! En fin... El resultado fue una carrera para no perderse el concurso.

La vestimenta de Natsu era totalmente oscura, un pantalón negro con camiseta del mismo color y encima una capa hasta casi los tobillos igual. Tenia un hilo de sangre en la boca, hecho a propósito pues iba de vampiro. Según Lucy, se veía mejor de lo común, pero era algo que no le dijo claro. Ella por su parte iba de vampiresa, un vestido de manga 3/4, cuello alto pero con una abertura donde iría el escote, revelando esa parte y sobre ella un murciélago como adorno. Tenia las uñas negras para hacer combinación con su vestido y pendientes de cruz. Natsu simplemente se sonrojo al verla.

_-¡Llegamos!_ -grito Natsu sonriendo al entrar al Gremio de una vez.

_-Si, casi que no..._ -suspiro Lucy ahora pudiendo respirar tranquilamente.

_-¡Oe, Natsu!_ -el mago de hielo que iba de momia fue enseguida hacia su mejor amigo-rival- _¿Dónde estaban?_

_-Se... Se me había perdido el disfraz_ -respondió con esa excusa tonta que le había dado a Lucy, a lo que ella lo miro acusatoriamente diciéndole claramente "No te creo"

_-Baka, pensé que te había dado miedo que te ganara llamitas_ -ahora Gray tenia una sonrisa burlona, iniciando de esa forma una pelea.

_-¡Gray-sama, usted puede!_ -Juvia alentaba a su pareja con brillitos en los ojos.

_-¡Ey, Natsu! ¡Vas a arruinar el disfraz!_ -Lucy por su parte temía que por esa tonta pelea se arruinara el traje del pelirosa y perdieran el concurso. Al final suspiro y se rindió, esos dos nunca cambiarían. Dirigió su mirada a la maga de agua- _así que Gray y tú son pareja. ¡Se ven bien juntos!_

_-¿P-pareja?_ -recién caía en la cuenta de que eso eran esa noche, aunque no fuera como novios... Eran pareja- _Ju-juvia... Juvia es la pa-pareja de... Gray-sama..._

Se fue a paso robot hacia quien sabe donde, mientras se acercaba Levy de un salto al lado de Lucy. La pequeña maga iba con una capa roja, un vestido blanco y una canastita, interpretando a Caperucita roja. Entonces... Gajeel apareció a su lado mirando hacia la pelea de Gray y Natsu, en la que sólo volaban las patadas y puños, a su alrededor se había formado un círculo de espectadores y Cana ya estaba recibiendo apuestas sobre el ganador. El mago de hierro iba de lobo, con la cola y orejas incluidas. ¿Cómo habría hecho Levy para conseguir que se disfrazara así?

_-¡Lu-chan te ves fantástica!_ -le sonrió Levy tan alegre como siempre.

_-Gracias Levy, tú también_ -le devolvió el cumplido así como la sonrisa, el disfraz le quedaba muy tierno a la maga pelizul- _me sorprende que Gajeel aceptara disfrazarse así._

_-Ah, bueno. No es tan rudo como pare..._ -no acabo de hablar y el mencionado la tomo de un brazo y la arrastro antes de que acabara la frase- _¡Ey, Gajeel!_

_-¿Qué dices enana? No me hagas enojar_ -Levy solamente le saco la lengua y se dejo cargar por el chico.

_-Ay... Levy-chan. ¿En serio te gusta Gajeel? Aunque para gustos..._ -dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirosa que aun no detenía su pelea, sonrió levemente, así era él.

_-¿¡Están peleando!?_ -la única voz capaz de controlar a esos dos chicos en un instante.

_-¡No! Sólo estábamos preparando un espectáculo. ¡Aye, sir!_ -"Happy dos" Pensó Lucy al ver como los chicos respondían al unisono, al principio se sorprendió de que ambos coordinaran sus excusas pero luego se dio cuenta que se conocían muy bien.

_-Bien, porque ya esta por empezar el concurso de disfraces_ -la chica iba vestida con un vestido largo rojo y negro, bastante escotado y bien ajustado. Por el estilo y detalles del vestido se podía saber que iba de demonio.

_-Sera mejor que vayamos_ -su acompañante, Laxus, iba igual que ella pero a su modo claro. El traje tenia una capa negra con interior rojo por lo demás básicamente era un pantalón y camiseta oscuros.

_-¿Laxus y Erza?_ -la pareja sorprendía a Lucy y sólo los vio alejarse mientras sin que se diera cuenta Gray y Natsu volvían a chocar cabezas, pero por suerte los disfraces estaban bien.

_-Se ven tiernos juntos_ -Mira apareció a su lado con aire soñador acompañada de Freed.

_-Creo que tiernos no es lo que define a esos dos..._ -comento Lucy pensando como Mira podía ver todo color de rosa. ¡Si esos dos eran verdaderos demonios! Bueno ella también y aun así se veía dulce.

_-Laxus es un gran hombre, ganara seguro_ -Freed no detenía la admiración por el hombre que seguía, confiaba plenamente en él.

_-¡Ese es un hmbre!_ o-se escucho de detrás y la voz así como la expresión usada sólo podían identificar a una persona, Elfman.

_-Elfman, que bien que llegues_ -Mira se giro hacia su hermano, observando su disfraz. Era... ¿Qué era?- _Elf..._

_-Una estatua, era la única forma de que se viera bien_ -Evergreen llego con su abanico y estando disfrazada de Medusa, ese disfraz iba perfecto con esa pareja, no cabía duda.

_-¿Cómo es que...?_ -Lucy se sorprendía cada vez más, primero Gajeel de lobo, luego Laxus y Erza, ahora Elfman de estauta...

_-¡Ahora iniciaremos con el concurso de Fairy Halloween!_ -la voz del presentador, Max, hizo eco en el edificio llamando a todos los participantes a acercarse.

_-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!_ -Evergreen golpeo a Elfman con su abanico repetidas veces hasta que se movió, así que así había conseguido el disfraz... A golpes.

_-Are, are. Parece que el equipo Rainshinjuu y mis hermanos se llevan muy bien_ -comento Mira sonriendo y yéndose con Freed. Elfman y Evergreen, Lisanna y Bixlow, Mira y Freed. Tenia razón.

_-¿Huh? ¡Natsu!_ -Lucy tomo a su compañero por el brazo y se alejo corriendo, dejando a un Gray desconcertado que enseguida comenzó a buscar a Juvia.

...

Una a una las parejas comenzaron a pasar, enseñando sus disfraces y montando algún espectáculo para ser los ganadores. Alzack y Bisca formaron calabazas con las luces de sus armas, Loke y Cana hicieron algo parecido con un león formado por Loke y el fuego lanzado por Cana. Erza y Laxus no podían hacer otra cosa sino actuar un par de ataques que acababan con maravillosas luces, increíble. Wendy y Romeo sorprendieron a todos con la combinación de viento y distintos tipos de fuego del mago, crearon un espectáculo impresionante. Evergreen y Elfman crearon una actuación en la que ella lo transformaba en piedra, todos pensaron que era muy bien actuado pero lo había hecho en realidad, volviéndolo a la normalidad minutos después entre risas de algunos. Bixlow y Lisanna hicieron una especie de danza en la que bailaban la Strauss junto a los muñecos del mago. Freed y Mira crearon una situación algo extraña en la que ella bailaba con el príncipe (Freed) pero luego de unas luces ambos se trasformaban en demonios. Gray logro encontrar a tiempo a Juvia y montaron un espectáculo con sus correspondientes elementos, creando a otras momias y diversas cosas llamativas. Gajeel y Levy interpretaron parte de la Caperucita roja, con magia incluida lo que lo hizo maravilloso además de gracioso ya que la pequeña le lanzaba panecillos al lobo. Y la última pareja, Natsu y Lucy no solo bailaron sino que además usaron sus magias en una perfecta combinación, mientras que él creo un dragón de fuego ella desprendió magia celestial con la que formo una luz increíble.

_-Ahora... Tras ver a todos los participantes_ -Makarov volvía a tener el micrófono, ganándose las miradas de todos y causar nervio en ellos- _¡Anunciare a los ganadores!_

Empezaron los murmullos, los participantes se abrazaban, mordían las uñas, saltaban de nervios o estaban concentrados en otra cosa. Natsu le dio la mano a Lucy al ver que estaba nerviosa y con eso causo un nerviosismo mayor en ella, que lo miro sonrojada y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del chico no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolvérsela. Algún día le diría lo que sentía por él... Juvia se abrazo a Gray y él en lugar de apartarse como usualmente haría le devolvió el abrazo junto a una sonrisa, haciendo que en los ojos de la chica aparecieran corazoncitos. Romeo vio la acción de Natsu y la respuesta de Lucy, por lo que también le dio la mano a Wendy que al igual que la rubia se sonrojo, sucedió lo mismo que con la anterior pareja luego. Así los nervios crecían, al Maestro le encantaba hacerlos esperar.

_-Los ganadores son..._ -hizo una pausa, de no se sabe donde sonaron algunos tambores hasta que finalmente hablo- _¡Romeo Conbolt y Wendy Marvell!_

_-¡Bieen! ¡Vamos Lucy!_ -Natsu ni escucho los nombres y pensó que eran ellos, se tenia tanta fe...

_-¡No, Natsu! ¡Wendy y Romeo!_ -Lucy lo corrigió antes de que se subiera e hiciera el ridículo frente a todos arrastrándola con él.

Un gran aplauso se genero para la pareja que subía nuevamente al escenario con unas enormes sonrisas, primer puesto... ¡Genial! Mientras los demás que continuaban esperando los otros dos resultados, aun habían posibilidades.

_-En segundo lugar..._ -nuevamente esos tambores, los estaban poniendo de los nervios- _¡Loke y Cana Alberona!_

Una nueva oleada de aplausos se genero. "¡Bien! Ahora podre comprar tanto alcohol como quiera" Era el pensamiento de la Alberona mientras subía con su pareja y recibía los aplausos de todos, especialmente de su padre Gildarts que hasta lloraba de la emoción.

_-Y en el tercer lugar... La última pareja ganadora..._ -ahora causaba más nervios. Natsu sujetaba a Lucy listo para correr hacia el escenario, tenían que ganar...- _¡Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia!_

_-¡Bieen!_ -ahora si, Natsu tomo a Lucy y salto hacia el escenario sonriendo y lanzando llamas de su boca por la emoción- _¡En toda tu cara Gray!_

_-Maldito_ -murmuro apenas el mago de hielo girando la vista y alejándose de la mano de Juvia.

_-¡Lo hicimos, Lucy, lo hicimos!_ -el Dragon Slayer levanto a la chica en un abrazo y dio unas vueltas con ella, estaba festejando más incluso que las otras dos parejas que habían quedado por delante de ellos.

_-Ya... Ya Natsu_ -Lucy no podía hacer que se calmara, así que simplemente se unió a sus risas y festejos "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él" Natsu no era su enemigo pero básicamente se entendía la frase para la situación.

El festejo continuo hasta las cuatro de la mañana, cuando ya todo el mundo comenzaba a sentir el cansancio del día, yendo de aquí a allá y principalmente porque el Maestro estaba cansado ya. Afirmaba que era para no molestar a los vecinos, pero sólo quería irse a descansar. Poco a poco todos se marcharon en distintas direcciones, aunque a Gray y Juvia no se les había visto desde que anunciaron a los ganadores del concurso.

...

_-Hmm... Ey, Juvia_ -Gray se encontraba sentado frente a un lago junto a la maga de agua- _¿Por qué siempre estas encima de mi?_

_-E-eh... Juvia..._ -ya, era hora de aclarar todo de una vez. ¡Momento de declararse! Como fuera- _¡EsporqueJuviaamaaGray-sama!_

_-¿Eh?_ -bueno "como fuera" quizás no era adecuado, debía decirlo más lento y claro para que le entendiera...

_-Juvia... A-ama a... G-gray-sama..._ -se sonrojo y bajo la mirada dirigiéndola a otro lugar. Ella creía que estaba claro por sus actitudes hacia él.

_-Juvia..._ -Gray la miro sorprendido seguramente porque la maga por fin había dicho sus sentimientos.

La chica no lo miro de nuevo pero sintió su mano cuando la coloco sobre su mejilla, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la muchacha. Más aun lo que vino después, Gray estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Podía sentir que el humo le salia por la cabeza, que estaba roja como un tomate y la respiración del chico junto con la suya...

_-Me alegra que lo dijeras ya_ -tras esto sintió el roce de sus labios.

Fue un beso cálido, tierno y lento. En un lugar perfecto, junto a un lago y bajo la luna llena de esa noche. Y sobre todo eso marcaría el comienzo de una nueva relación, al parecer la palabra "pareja" no se acababa con ese concurso para esos dos.

...

_-Hm. El viejo debería habernos dejado seguir con la fiesta, no pude agarrar suficientes dulces_ -se quejaba Natsu con los bolsillos de la capa, pantalón y camisa llenos de dulces.

_-¿Y por eso me llenaste a mi?_ -Lucy iba casi igual, cuando el pelirosa no pudo guardar más en sus ropas uso las de la maga aunque para su suerte no tenia tantos bolsillos.

_-Oe, quería comer dulces contigo_ -le dijo mirándola de forma seria como si se tratara lo más importante del mundo- _además tengo una duda que quería que me ayudaras a responder._

_-¿Huh? ¿Qué duda?_ -eso le causo curiosidad y logro que se olvidara de los dulces.

_-Si, cuando lleguemos al Parque Sur lo veras_ -¿Por qué el Parque Sur?

Bueno, no tenia caso discutir con Natsu, si quería podía cargarla y llevarla hasta el lugar por la fuerza. Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar indicado por el mago de fuego, donde no había nadie en plena noche pero sin embargo tenia el símbolo del Gremio formado por chocolates.

_-¿Te gusta?_ -le pregunto Natsu sonriendo abiertamente- _en realidad no perdí el disfraz... Lo siento._

_-¿Tú hiciste esto? ¡Natsu es genial!_ -¿En serio? ¿El solito? Y eso que no lo hubiese creído capaz.

_-Ven_ -la tomo de la mano una vez más y entraron en la forma hecha por los dulces- _come._

Lucy agarro el chocolate más cercano a ella, eran pequeños pero al probarlo noto que tenían un sabor excelente. Iniciaron un juego en el que uno le lanzaba un chocolate al otro y lo tenia que atrapar con la boca, así jugaron hasta que sólo quedo uno que Natsu debía lanzar a Lucy.

_-¿Lista? Vamos a hacerlo más entretenido..._ -ahora su alegre sonrisa era traviesa, planeaba algo- cierra los ojos.

_-¿Eh? ¿Y así como lo voy a atrapar?_ -si su sentido de entretenimiento era que el chocolate le diera en el rostro le iba perfecto pero para lograr atraparlo...

_-Vamos, confía en mi_ -y lo hizo, no podía negarse a esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y alegraba.

La rubia cerro los ojos y abrió lo boca esperando a que su mejor amigo le lanzara el dulce y el golpe que seguiría a esto. Pero... Comenzó a sentir una respiración muy cerca, por lo que abrió los ojos y se encontró a pocos centímetros al muchacho que la miraba como examinándola.

_-¿Q-qué haces?_ -se puso roja enseguida, intentando alejarse pero cayendo de espaldas al no poder moverse bien.

_-La duda que tenia era si..._ -se acerco un poco más, esperando que la chica se echara para atrás pero no lo hizo, por lo que sonrió- _tus labios saben tan bien como los dulces._

Tras decir eso corto la poca distancia que había entre ambos y acabo de formar el beso. Lucy correspondió a Natsu en el juego con sus labios, no se separaron hasta que les falto el aire y aun así tan solo fueron unos centímetros.

_-No, no saben a dulces_ -confirmo Natsu provocando que la chica lo mirara sin saber si debía molestarse o que por eso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el chico sonrió y agrego algo más- _son mejores. ¿Lucy ahora puedo besarte cuando quiera?_

_-S-supongo..._ -¿Qué le estaba pidiendo exactamente? Ni ella lo sabia, pero estaba algo aturdida por el beso así que simplemente acepto.

De todas formas, pronto se enteraría que era a lo que se refería Natsu y aunque la idea no le desagradaba no fue de la forma que ella lo esperaba...

...

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -ya era de mañana, Lucy había llegado bastante temprano al Gremio considerando a que hora se durmió el día anterior.

_-Si, el Maestro nos dijo de pequeños que las personas a las que besáramos solamente podían ser nuestros novios_ -explicaba Mira a la chica con una sonrisa- _y que a ellos los podríamos besar cuando quisiéramos Así que lo que Natsu te pidió fue..._

_-¡Lucy!_ -una voz tan familiar la llamo entrando por el Gremio y abrazándola por la cintura- _buenos días Mira._

_-Hola Natsu_ -saludo alegremente la joven maga- _Lucy me contó lo que paso ayer. ¿Así que ahora son novios?_

_-Así es_ -respondió felizmente el mago de fuego.

La albina le guiñó un ojo a Lucy que simplemente estaba en shock. Ella hubiese aceptado igualmente ser la novia de Natsu, sólo que no se esperaba que fuera de una forma tan "inocente". Cayo de espaldas sostenida por el chico mientras Mira solamente reía dulcemente.

Más tarde se enteraron que en lugar de Natsu, quien había hecho desastre con las travesuras fue Romeo, que tomo su lugar en eso. Esa noche de brujas hubo más de una sorpresa, susto, beso y diversión... Pero al final todo salió bien. El cartel de Fairy Halloween colgaba aun en la entrada del Gremio, pero a nadie le incomodaba, sino que recordaba la alegría del día anterior.

* * *

¡Aaaacaboo! Capítulo único :3  
¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejarían un comentario?

No podía irme sin dejar algo de Halloween .  
Espero que les gustara ~

Nos vemooos n.n


End file.
